Kawaii Kanojo
by Nathan D. Rezza
Summary: Sebenarnya Aku Mencintainya... Tapi Nafsu membutakan segalanya.. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Kawaii kanojo  
**.

.  
Naruto dan karakter dxd bukan milik saya

.

. 

"Ah~ lebih cepat~ ahkk nikmat sekali senpai~ ahh~ kimochi~"  
"Arrggghh~ senpai terus ah- jangan dihisap nanti ada bekasnya." 

Tapi laki laki yang sedang menindihnya hanya terus menggoyangkan kejantananannya dengan brutal seaakan tidak ada hari esok lagi. Sedangkan dengan sang gadis yang sekarang sudah menjadi wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah sembari mendosah karena badannya diguncang-guncang dengan keras. 

"Ahh~ senpaii~~" 

"Argghh.." 

Sang wanita mendesah dikala permainan panas mereka sudah selesai sementara itu si pria hanya menggeram dan menyemprotkan begitu banyak sperma ke dalam rahim sang wanita yang ditndih oleh badannya yang tegap.  
"Kenapa senpai melakukan hal ini? Hiks hiks kenapa!?"  
Sambil menangis sang wanita hanya bisa meracau sambil sesenggukan menangis.  
Sementara sang pria hanya bisa diam, tak mengerti harus menjawab apa. Dirinya seaakan menyesal karena melakukan hal itu kepeda salah seorang kouhai nya.  
"Kenapa senpai!? Jawab!? Jawab atau aku aka- "  
Belum sempat selesai berteriak bibir sang wanita sudah dikunci oleh bibir sang pria. Bukan ciuman nafsu hanya ciuman sementara.  
"Aku mencintaimu tapi aku gagal menjaga mu dan malah me-menodaimu.. Arrhggg aku memang tidak pantas hidup"  
Akhirnya pria tersebut buka suara dan dengan diiringi teriakan di akhir suaranya. Sementara si wanita yang mendengar hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi surai mahkotanya.  
"Kumohon maafkan aku.. Hiks maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku..."  
Dan laki-laki itupun terus mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang kali agar sang wanita mau dirinya. Tapi tiba2 sang wanita bangun dari ranjang tempat mereka melakukan hal yang belum boleh dilakukan oleh orang seusiannya.  
Tanpa suara sang wanita yang sudah turun dari ranjang mengambil pakainnya yang berserakan di lantai dan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki yang masih saja terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

.

.

.

.  
.

TBC  
ini fict pertama nie author. Dan juga saya mengucapkan minta maaf apabila salah dalam melakukan ketikan dan ejaan. Karena author hanya ingin mencurahkan imajinasinya ke dalam fanfiction.. Jadi jika berkenan bisa di rewiew atau di fav..  
Oh...ya dah pada taukan siapa laki-laki yang telah melakukan adegan di atas :v  
See you

Nathan out~


	2. awal mula perkenalan

**Kawaii kanojo**

.

 _ **Naruto dan karakter dxd bukan milik saya**_  
.

.

 **Warning : OOC** **  
**.

.

 **Pyarrrr**

Suara benda jatuh terdengar di salah satu apartemen di kota kuoh..  
"Kenapa aku melakukan itu! Arrghh!"  
Terlihat di apartemen itu semua benda saling bertebaran dan berserakan, terlihat juga seseorang yang sedang menarik surai dikepalanya dengan frustasi.  
"Apa aku harus minta maaf..ti-tidak! Pasti dia akan membenciku!" dan kembali lagi dia menarik surai rambutnya dengan kasar hingga mungkin ada beberapa helai rambut yang rontok karena perbuatannya tersebut.

 **Tok tok**

Suara pintu terdengar dan memaksa laki-laki tersebut mangalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu tersebut.  
'apa mungkin dia datang kembali?' ekspresi penuh harap dikeluarkannya ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu tersebut.  
Dengan secepat kilat cahaya, dia sudah mencapai pintu depan dan berniat membukannya tetapi sebelum pintu itu sudah dibuka dahulu oleh pemilik tangan putih seorang gadis cantik bernama Ophis.  
"maaf masuk dengan lancang tapi tadi aku mendengar sua-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, gadis tersebut sudah dikejutkan dengan sebuah badan yang tegap yang sedang mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat.  
"Maafkan aku... Tolong maafkan aku... Sungguh aku tak dapat menguasainya waktu itu.."  
Ophis yang mendengar hal tersebut kembali dikejutkan oleh perkataan lelaki didepannya ini karena sejatinya dirinya tidak mengenal lelaki yang sedang mendekapnya itu. 

**Ophis POV**

 ****'kenapa dia memeluk dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf? Bukankah aku baru pertama kalinya bertemu dengannya saat ini? Tapi aku merasakan badannya bergetar.'

 **Author POV**

"Ano ne.. Kurasa kamu bisa melepaskan pelukanmu ini karena mungkin ini agak sedikit menggangguku" sebuah pernyataanpun dikeluarkan oleh ophis. Sebenarnya Ophis tidak keberatan kalo pemuda didepannya ini memeluknya tapi dengan garis bawah _mereka sudah saling kenal_ , karena sejatinya mereka baru bertemu.  
Pemuda yang mendengar nada bicara yang agak asing ditelinganya itu seketika membuka matanya dan mengendorkan pelukannya terhadap ophis hingga akhirnya mereka saling berhadapa dan bertatapan mata. Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat hingga saat ophis mau membuka suara pemuda di depannya itu sudah mendahuluinyaterlebih dahulu.  
"Gomen...aku tak bermaksud lancang..Kukira anda adalah orang yang saya sedang tunggu tadi"  
Ophis yang mendengar itu hanya berniat membuka suaranya sebelum lagi-lagi pemuda ini mendahuluinya kembali.  
"Jika anda tidak memiliki keperluan silahkan anda meninggalkan apartemen milik saya"  
Suara itulah yang kembali lagi harus membuat ophis terdiam karena pemuda ini mendahuluinya sebelum bicara.  
Ophis kemudian merasakan ada sebuah lengan yang mendorong badannya keluar menuju ke arah pintu. Meski dorongannya lemah tetapi cukup untuk membuat badannya yang mungil terdorong karenanya.  
"ehh..tu-tunggu dulu kenapa ka-"

 **Brukkk...**

Belum sempat ophis menyelesaikan ucapannya ia mendengar sebuah suara debuman dan juga ia merasakan dorongan dipunggungnya tadi telah hilang. Ophis lalu menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan pemuda itu telah jatuh tengkurap dilantai.  
Dengan sigap ophis lalu langsung mendekati pemuda itu dan mulai menolongnya menuju keranjangnya.

0oo0

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu ? Apakah sudah agak baikan?"  
Disinilah mereka sekarang. Dimana ophis sedang merawat pemuda yang baru dikenalnya tadi di kamar apartemen milik pemuda itu.  
"Umm..sudah lumayan baikan, dan apakah kamu yang telah merawat saya? Jika iya terima kasih"  
"tidak apa-apa pemuda-san. Dan oh iyaa.. Kita kan belum berkenalan namaku adalah ?"  
Ophis menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dan pemuda itupun menyambut uluran tangan gadis didepannya ini.  
"Nama saya Naruto. Namikaze berkenalan dengan anda ophis-san."  
Ophis yang mendengar pemuda didepannya ini memperkenalkan dirinya lantas tersenyum menanggapinya.  
"Senang berkenalan juga Namikaze-san" ophis kembali lagi mengeluarkan senyuman tipis karena telah mengetahui pemuda didepannya ini  
"Naruto"  
"ehh.. Apa?" ophis pun bingung dengan perkataan lawan bicaranya tapi sebelum ophis mulai bertanya kembali maksud pemuda itu sebuah suara lagi lagi mendahuluinya  
"panggil aku dengan Naruto saja" ophis hanya mengangguk menanggapinya  
"Baiklah kalo begitu Naruto-san"  
Keheningan terjadi didalam ruangan tersebut.  
"Umm.. boleh bertanya naruto-san?"  
Naruto yang kini mendengar gadis di depannya mulai membuka pembicaraan pun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan yang diajukan ophis.  
"Siapa yang Naruto-san tunggu sebelum saya datang kemari?"  
Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ophis langsung saja membulatkan matanya dan badannya tersentak kaget karenanya.  
Ophis yang melihat reaksi yang cukup hebat dari naruto agak sedikit membuatnya merasa bersalah.  
"ehh..kalau tidak dijawab tidak apa-apa kok" dengan senyuman yang dibuat semenenangkan mungkin ophis berusaha membuat naruto sedikit tenang.  
"maaf... Ophis-san aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan tadi" ophis tidak bisa melihat raut ekspresi pemuda di depannya ini, karena tertutupi surai pirang kepalanya.  
"gak papa kok...maaf untuk yang tadi" ophis yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang tempat tidur naruto mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang tidak menyentuh lantai apartemen yang dikarenakan kaki ranjangnya tinggi atau memang kakinya yang pendek.. Entahlah.. Ophis pun bingung karenanya.  
Sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya, ophis mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke isi kamar naruto. Menurutnya kamar itu berantakan dan sangat acak-acakan dan lagi, ophis tidak ambil peduli dan menganggap kamar laki-laki mungkin seperti itu..  
Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Ophis langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiaannya.  
"Naruto-san bersekolah di kuoh academy yaa..? Tetapi aku tidak pernah melihat naruto-san dikelas ... Apa mungkin naruto-san senpai ku?"  
Sebuah anggukan diterima ophis sebagai sebuah jawaban. Ophis yang mulai merasa bosanpun ingin mengucapkan sebuah kalimat untuk meninggalkan pemuda yang sedang berbaring tersebut untuk beristirahat dahulu karena mungkin naruto sedang labil mentalnya.  
"kalo begitu saya permisi dulu naruto-san. Istirahat yang cukup yaa dan semoga cepat sehat lagi" ophis menunggu tanggapan lawan bicaranya tersebut. Karena tidak segera mendengar balasan dari lawan bicaranya, ophis pun menganggap naruto mungkin sudah tidur karena kecapaian.  
Ophis membalikkan badan dari ranjang menuju ke arah pintu keluar apartemen, kemudian menutup pintu tersebut. Tetapi sebelum pintu itu tertutup dengan sempurna ophis mengeluarkan beberapa kata

"sampai bertemu besuk naruto- _kun_ "

.

.

To be continued 


End file.
